The Bet
by marcjunpei
Summary: Koizumi teases Kyon to make a bet.
1. Chapter 1

Another HaruKyon story. It's kind of a song fic. Like a said in Action! I'm not too familiar with english language so it's a try. I hope you guys enjoy anyway.

* * *

It's just another calm Thursday on that quiet week of my strange school life. After the tedious lessons it's time to assume my second turn of the day, an extracurricular activity so insane and damaging that has already consumed my brain and took part on my daily routine. It's obvious I'm talking about the SOS Brigade. That peculiar club is basically integrated by an quiet and book devour alien, an beautiful and timid time traveller, an windbag and philosophy esper, an authoritarian, insane and eccentric leader and finally, me, an one hundred percent normal person conform the common sense.

Those was just more one of that days which our leader loudly complained about the absence of interesting things to do. Once more I just played a board game with Koizumi, enjoying the marvellous Asahina-san's tea, trying to ignore Haruhi's nuisance.

"You know how it's not good when Suzumiya-san get bored and irritated like this…" – Spoke Koizumi with his usual mannerisms.

"And what do you have in mind to fix it?" – I asked without a real interest in thinking about a solution…

Koizumi put his hand on his chin and once more I've prepared myself to hear a speech that probably would take the colours of my day. Suddenly he gave one of his disgusting giggles and started with his usual gesticulation:

"I think you should ask her out and do things which people of your age do. Like, what about a cinema or a stroll in a park?"

Again with it, how long do you intend to force me to have a date with Haruhi?

"I know that you dislike this idea and already had rejected my advices about that more than once, but I believe you will not regret if you do it. I particularly think that you and Suzumiya-san have many things in common, furthermore, she is a very sweet person in the bottom, wouldn't be interesting to find it?"

"I shall pass" – After that the despondent brigade chief stood up from her chair letting a big sigh.

"All dismissed" – Said Haruhi in her habitual bad mood.

She gathered her things and got away by the clubroom door seeming very irritated but with the usual melancholic touch. Everyone followed the leader, and I was anxious to come home and get some sleep. Koizumi delayed his pace and started to follow me by my side. Putting his standard smile he started…

"I've had a proposal about our last conversation" – You really are insistent today and I'm not in the mood you see...

"Your face is too close, what do you want?" – I said with some impatience…

"How about a bet?"

"Uhm... exactly about what?" – I asked nonchalantly

"Well, we already had pondered about Suzumiya-san's reason of your choice for the SOS Brigade, but as I didn't want to alarm you, I never been so direct about my real opinion of the subject. I sure had given you some hints about it, but you continue to run away from my answer, what I totally comprehend someway. However, to make a bet, you will need to know my opinion about the reason you were chosen by Suzumiya-san. Do you want to know?"

He was right about my dodge from that opinion, but as I'm curious about the bet I've decided to hear his nonsense only this time.

"I believe I must proceed..." – So he placed a serious and contemplative look in his face. I think it's impossible to quantify the mental problems that his guy got. - "I believe that Suzumiya-san is in love with you."

I tried to not change my expression, but that hit me some way, to tell the truth I thought that is just more one of his ridiculous jokes and put myself to laugh in a sarcastic way. Haruhi in love with me, c'mon Koizumi, I think you has already been much better in theorizing.

"I know that you don't believe in my words and that was the reason for a bet" – He spoke returning to carve that fake smile on his face – "Besides, I think that she is not the only one in Brigade with problems to deal with this type of feelings."

I didn't comprehend or just not wanted to comprehend this last phrase. So, ignoring it, I asked about the bet and how we could define a winner.

"It's very simple! You go out with Suzumiya-san and if nothing that could change your opinion happen, you win, otherwise I win…"

I should say that's much undefined, what exactly do you want to prove?

"Being direct, I want to prove that my deduction about Suzumiya-san be in love with you is correct. To be the winner you just need that nothing happen on the date. That way you will prove that you are just friends" – He said putting a strange smile on his face – "Of course, like in any bet, the winner will have a prize. In case of your victory I propose myself to do all the hard work that you do on Brigade and pay all the financials penalties that you eventually earn for one month."

This prize is not bad; I could get used to not see my money flying away like it was lately, even for just a month. But in the case you win…

"In case of my victory, you just have to keep your participation in the club doing the work of support Suzumiya-san stability. Although if I really win I think it's not a real deal to you…"

Well, this bet is not reasonable to you regardless of your confidence. Anyway your hypothesis will be soundly rejected. I'd realized that a distant part of me has complained of this last phrase but it should have something to do with my tiredness.

"So how we will set this?" – I asked feeling like shooting fish in a barrel

"I have these two tickets to a music show what's going to happen this weekend. The band is called Spitz" – I know this band, they are very popular, playing melodious songs with sometimes poetic and overly sugared lyrics. – "Anyway, you have to invite Suzumiya-san and in the day of the show I will be positioned to not let escape anything that you don't want to tell me…"

I should say that you have a lot of really creepy hobbies and that grosses me out profoundly, but these tickets was sold by a little fortune, after all it's not regular to a band with that popularity come to a little city like that one…

"The Agency took care of it, but it really doesn't matter..."

I just took the tickets of the hands of that bastard which now are placing a large smile in his face and went to home finally trying to get my break.


	2. Chapter 2

A little disclaimer:

All songs lyrics are writen by Masamune Kusano. The translations are made by me or are from the Suginami Melody Live Journal ( ).

 **Yuuyake(** **夕焼け** **) - Album: Orutana (** **おるたな** **)**  
 **Hachimitsu (** **ハチミツ** **) - Album: Hachimitsu (** **ハチミツ** **)**  
 **Bunny Girl (** **バニーガール** **) - Album: Indigo Chiheisen (** **インディゴ地平線** **)**  
 **Je t'Aime? (** **ジュテーム？** **) - Album: Hayabusa (** **ハヤブサ** **)**  
 **Koi Wa Yuugure (** **恋は夕暮れ** **) - Album: Sora no Tobikata (** **空の飛び方** **)**  
 **P - Album: SazanamiCD (** **さざなみ** **CD)**  
 **Kimi Ga Omoide Ni Naru Mae Ni(** **君が思い出になる前に** **) - Album: Crispy!**  
 **Ai No Kotoba (** **愛のことば** **) - Album: Hachimitsu (** **ハチミツ** **)**

* * *

The following day I faced the usual morning climb to the school with little enthusiasm. Despite this, the day had a positive point as I could escape from Taniguchi's annoying small talks. This way I had a little time and put myself to think about how to invite Haruhi to the show. I mean, Haruhi is extremely not receptive about this kind of thing. Beyond that, she probably is in a very bad mood given the absence of interesting things to do…

"Yo" – I said to her with a bit nervous grin on my face.

"Hi" – As expected, she didn't gave me any opening

Haruhi contemplates the vision outside of the window with the traditional melancholy from when she's really had nothing to do.

After a consult with myself I've decided that the best way to do it would be in the lunchtime. For some reason the time passed really fast this day…

"I need to talk to you..." – I said to her before she make her fast exit to the lunchtime, trying to ignore the nervousness that suddenly start to overtake me.

Just to clarify, my nervousness probably is normal to any guy who will ask a girl to a date. It's not like I was having any romantic thoughts or something like that…

"What was it? It's some secret that you can't tell me right now? If you need, we can go to the ladder that leads to the rooftop." – I always get impressed with Haruhi intuition, but that's not the moment to think of it.

"It's more or less that, can you go with me now? – I spoke trying to be trivial.

She agreed and I can't help myself to notice how animated she was just by that conversation. That girl is surely simple when it comes to humour her. That's one of the positive characteristics that I can point out on Haruhi. But again, that's not the time to gather the positives and negatives points about her personality.

"Well I actually have those tickets a-and I-I want to k-know..." – How annoying! Why I was stuttering like an idiot? – "If y-you want to go with me in this show on Saturday." – I made it! Now I just need to wait the answer from Your Highness. If she gives me a negative one now, I will win Koizumi's bet.

An anxious silence filled the air of this already quiet place. For some reason a pitch feeling took over my stomach. I was wondering if I want her to not accept or worst, could I be afraid of receive a negative answer? I really didn't want to dialogue with my thoughts to know the truth. Instead I decided to analyse Haruhi's expression after lend the tickets to her.

Actually, I really didn't know if my new ponderings are so easy to philosophy about like the previous ones. Haruhi showed a mix of surprise, disbelief and mistrust on her face. My palms were sweating a bit. She decided to break the silence:

"Kyon it's supposed to be a joke? – What? I invite you to a show of that magnitude almost passing out and that's the answer you give me.

"It's not a joke; I want to go with you, unless you don't like that band. I can call someone else." – What hell? "I want to go with you"…I guess I was a little resentful with her initial reaction and took it personally.

"O-Ok, if that's the case I'll go w-with you...but don't get too c-cocky just for getting a d-date with your chief…" – Haruhi stuttered nervously trying to not look in my eyes and "date", I thought she just abominate that idea…

"O-ok, later we choose a place to meet..." – I said nonchalantly like a million tons of steel are took away from me…

Soon enough we waved to that situation and I came back to my normal routine of annoyance in the classroom. Haruhi definitely changed her mood; she was very energetic and was constantly humming some songs during the classroom breaks. Furthermore, I got something new to worry about; sometimes I sensed her staring me with an unusual grin. Even worst was the internal fight that I'm having trying to convince myself that I was regretting to take this bet.

It's funny how the things can change. Yesterday the time passed like a rocket; today the world seemed to be in slow motion. After approximately 200 hours of classroom, I ran away to the refuge where my mind and soul are imprisoned, the literature clubroom aka SOS Brigade.

Arriving there I was welcomed by Asahina's-san hot tea, Koizumi's imbecile grin and Nagato's nothing. Koizumi quickly jumped to my side questioning:

"Have you passed the first test?" – Cynical Bastard. I just nodded in affirmation.

"So we just have to wait. I'm curious to see the mood of Suzumiya-san when she arrives there..." – What's the problem of that guy?

I've been really unfocused on that moment. Asahina's-san tea so indicated to my personal warm was insipid and really couldn't make myself feel any better.

Right after that, Haruhi slammed the door like always. She was radiant, because of that I started to worry about my personal safety. But contradicting my expectation she just walked direct to the chair where the brigade chief sat. I noticed that she was wanted to tell me something since she constantly stared at me trying to disguise.

"All dismissed today, except Kyon. I need to talk to you" – Koizumi released one of his disgusting chuckles while waved and left the clubroom accompanied by Asahina-san and Nagato.

I got automatically nervous but I questioned myself: Why?

"Kyon, t-to tell the truth I wanted to say sorry for my reaction from earlier when you invite me." – What? Haruhi apologizing! The world must be spinning in a counterclockwise direction right now. I just nodded without know what answer I can provide…

"To tell the truth I didn't expect something like that from you, so I got worried that you think I'm forcing myself to go with you. So I meet you tomorrow in the station. Get there early so we can eat something and don't forget that tardiness still means punishment" – After that, Haruhi just run away as fast as a lighting and the only thing I could figure out is how she was beautiful when telling me all that words with a slight blush on her face.

Truth be told I just didn't had any reaction at all. I didn't speak, waved, nothing…I just divagated about what happened. My return to home should clear my mind.

But in fact I can't get Haruhi of my mind all the way home. That's could be bad enough but I simply thought of her during all dinner, in my bath and even when I brush my teeth. When I lie down on my bed I told myself that's enough of this.

But that did little help as Haruhi occupied a great portion of my dreams...

The next day was the date day. I don't need to say that I really tired after sleep so little. However, something motivated me and I was getting a bit anxious with the time.

To someone who was giving nothing to what is going to happen I was very worried about my apparel. As soon I was ready, I quickly mounted my bike and leave to the classic brigade meeting point.

I arrived 10 minutes early to the marked hour and I don't need even to mention that Haruhi was already there. She was…well…different, I will use that word because I really don't need any additional problem.

After getting my standard punishment, we moved to the restaurant where Haruhi want to eat. This time she chooses occidental food and my wallet was already complaining as I scanned the menu.

In these times that we walked and ate together we just talked tons about all kinds of stuff, and I will be lying if I said that I not appreciating those moments a little.

Some eyes stared at me in the streets with some fire and, while I don't want to admit, I knew that they are from guys with envy and frustration for see me with a girl as beautiful as Haruhi are…

You guys is just seeing the shell of that person and really don't know what I've been passing for meddle with this girl. Suddenly I remembered of the first time that I've see Haruhi and how I simply get astonished with her looks. Her personality really supressed my first impressions, but still…Why I got involved with this girl? No, I really don't need to know that answer. I will just continue to enjoy this calm day like nothing is happening.

While I was quiet reciting a liar mantra about nothing is happening, I realized the time and called Haruhi to go to stadium where the show would happen.

On the line we are really close and for some reason I was nervous with the little gap. Haruhi took my hand as it didn't matter. I can sense the atmosphere getting too mature but I hoped that it could be related with the show and not with the hand which was intertwined in mine…

While I feigning to be in my normal state we entered the stadium. Soon enough it will over…yeah over…

The band made their entrance and started to play some up-tempo songs which made me a little light. Haruhi was having fun for sure; She was jumping and yelling. This girl sure has too much energy and I really can't keep with her…

All was going really well until the singer announce the next song, a little old song as his said. The song was called _Bunny Girl_. What a coincidence I thought with myself. For more than once Haruhi has used one of those costumes. I decided to pay some attention to the song lyric and for my surprise some strange phrases started to echo:

 _"Love is…For some reason, love happens waywardly"_

 _"I'm going down with you to be caught by garbage bags"_

 _"I don't even know your name yet I already like you jumping over the bottomless valley"_

 _"Only you can distort the whole world with your mouth. Everything is erased to you"_

My head ached with those phrases. The guy of this song must be a masochist idiot and the woman someone really bossy and awkward. After I get myself together the band started to play song a little more slow and romantic. I tried to ignore the lyrics because it's affecting me again. But with the sound that loud was impossible to not repair. This way another phrases started to mix with the others which was already doing some buzz in my head…

 _"_ _I was looking through the rough biscuit in vain. These kind of days are decreasing. I met you and for the first time, my heart opened up"_

 _"_ _The ocean reflected in your eyes, you invited me to get away from those days from which I was squeezing out a limited future"_

 _"So that you can be enveloped in happy warmth you pile up mistake after mistake. I love you? That's foolish."_

 _"_ _Before you become a memory, smile for me once again. Pretending gentleness can do, make me at a loss with your childish eyes"_

 _"_ _Love is a medicine of unhappiness that one drinks without hesitation."_

When it seemed things couldn't get any worse, the musicians seemed decided to play the slowest song possible. And while I saw some couples approaching themselves to dance, Haruhi came closer to me asking, without looking in my eyes, if I wanted to…As I really couldn't speak any audible words she took it like a yes. By the way, the song was called P and while I tried to distract myself with the lyrics to not concentrate on what was happening around me, I discovered that was not the best idea…

 _"Because we again like this I tried to smile, but…What's wrong with me? Acting so clumsy. Acting so foolish. Living so pathetically."_

Why I was so affected? I still didn't have the guts to know...Meanwhile another song has started and retained the same mood of the previous one. The song name was Yuuyake (Sunset):

 _"_ _I want to think being with you. Since was I'm born there no one more for me…"_

After that phrase during a guitar solo, the sky began to bright with fireworks that are coming from behind the stage. We released each other and everyone began to admire the show in the sky. I meant everyone but me. I tried to distract my head with new lies but I couldn't help myself…

I stared at Haruhi and I really don't know how to express this…Her eyes are glowing with the fireworks, furthermore she has her typical 10000W beam in her face. Straight to the point, in that moment Haruhi was for me the most beautiful girl of the earth for a universe of distance from the runner-up. I automatically came closer to her and she noted me…I feel like a lost myself in her eyes while she studied my face and after that, pushed by a very strong feeling, I pressed my lips against hers…

 _"_ _I want to stay by your side this way forever. I've been asking myself if just wish that is too difficult. The end is not decided, it's ok to get dirty. The beautiful night will cover all even the sadness…"_

Even the thoughts of Koizumi laughing at me could make me back off. After we broke our kiss I whispered to Haruhi…

"I think I'm love with you..." – Well…I spit it out…

She seemed very surprised and pensive. But when I started to worry about the consequences of my actions, she gave me a nervous smile and a little frown:

"I-I'm t-too…" – She stuttered seeming mad at herself to couldn't spit it out. I gave her a playful smile and a flustered Haruhi returned me a serious look - "O-ok, I will try again…I-I love you too"


End file.
